<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111348">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi convinces his significant other to take a break from studying and relax with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Pencil with Kakashi?” for my 100 followers celebration!<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And the answer is...183. Shit, that’s not even an answer choice! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You groaned loudly, throwing your pencil at the wall and hearing it clatter to the floor. You placed your head in your hands, tugging at your hair in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This stupid exam is tomorrow, and at this rate there’s no way I’ll pass… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You felt yourself begin to tear up. You had gotten nearly every question wrong on the practice test, and the weight of your impending failure felt heavy on your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard a gentle knock on the door. You didn’t respond, but it opened softly a moment later. “Hey, are you alright?” your boyfriend, Kakashi, asked. You didn’t look up at him, knowing that your face was hot and red with tears and not wanting him to see you like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” you mumbled, your hands still knotted in your hair. You heard Kakashi walk over to you, gently tugging your hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only pull your hair like this when you’re really stressed,” he remarked, placing his hand on your shoulder. “What’s the matter, Y/n?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally looked up at Kakashi, blinking as the light hit your eyes again. “I’m going to fail this stupid calc test because my stupid professor doesn’t know how to teach,” you said, sniffling. Kakashi nodded in understanding. You had been complaining about your calculus professor from day one, but this section was the only one that fit your crazy class schedule, so you were stuck. Kakashi gently reached in front of you and closed your textbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” you sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been studying for long enough. Come on, take a break.” Kakashi stood up and held out his hand to you, and you took it, standing up. “Let me help you relax.” He led you by the hand to the bathroom, and paused to smile at you. “How about a warm bath and some wine? I’ll join you as well if you want, or I can leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a warm smile stretch across your face. “That sounds nice. And you can join me,” you said. Kakashi crossed over to turn on the water, and you began to remove your clothes, stretching your sore joints as you did so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was sitting at that desk for an awfully long time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I did need a break.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You dropped your clothes to the floor, entirely naked, and walked over to Kakashi, who was digging in your bathroom cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavender or rose?” he asked, holding up two bottles of bubble bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavender,” you said. He nodded and stood up, giving your bare chest a gentle, mischievous pinch before crossing over to empty some bubbles into the bath. Soon, the bath was full, and you slid into its warm water, Kakashi stripping and sliding in behind you. His arms settled around you, and you leaned back into his chest, closing your eyes and letting yourself relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Kakashi said, and you felt him tense up behind you. You lazily opened one eye to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot the wine,” he said sheepishly. You shook your head against his bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” you said, closing your eye and relaxing again, your whole body melting into the warmth of the water and Kakashi’s touch. Kakashi’s arm wrapped around you gently, resting on your bare skin, and you drifted off into a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you awoke, the water had grown cold. You sat abruptly, turning to Kakashi, who had managed to sneak one of his books into the bath and was reading it over your head before you sat up. “What time is it?” you said, still groggy.</span>
</p><p><span>Kakashi shrugged. “I think you dozed off for about half an hour.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Why didn’t you wake me? You’ve just been sitting in cold water all this time?”</span></p><p>
  <span>He nodded, looking slightly nervous. “I didn’t want to wake you,” he said quietly. “You seemed so calm and peaceful.” Your face melted into a smile, and you leaned forward to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get out,” you said, pulling up the drain stopper to let the water out. You and Kakashi stood and grabbed your towels, drying yourselves off. As you went to your room to pull on your clothes, you noticed the time: </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:58 am. Shit, it’s late</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kakashi came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you some sleep,” he said. You opened your mouth to argue, but he cut you off. “You can study more in the morning. Right now, you need sleep.” You shut your mouth, nodding, and Kakashi pressed a kiss to your cheek, walking over to unmake the bed and lay down. You turned the lights out and laid by his side, curling into his warm body once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I set an alarm for 9,” he said, and you nodded. That was more sleep than you normally got, but you knew you needed it, and your exam wasn’t until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Within moments, you drifted off in Kakashi’s arms, grateful that you had someone to help you relax when you needed it most.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>